


The Templar and the Assassin.

by ModernEllf



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins and Templars, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernEllf/pseuds/ModernEllf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed assassination attempt on Haytham Kenway, Brona Read has to face the Templar and his comrades and answer their questions. But can she stop herself from getting caught in their web?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but my brain started thinking of better ideas. Don't worry, there will be smuut in the following chapters. Enjoy :)

I fixed my eyes on my prey in the alley below me; Haytham Kenway, the Templar Grandmaster. He seemed oblivious to my presence above him, which I thanked my stars for. I heard a great deal about Haytham, about his acute senses and his immense strength. Right now, he stood in the alley. Despite it being dark, I could see that he was not really doing anything in particular, maybe he was lost in his thoughts.

I drew my hood over my head as I prepared to pounce on the Templar, and then I jumped. What I didn't expect was for Haytham to turn around and grab me as I fell closer to him. Before I knew it, he had pinned me up against a wall, one of his hands was wrapped around my throat and the other had it's hidden blade pressed lightly against the vein in my jaw. My hands helplessly clawed at his gloved one that was slowly increasing the pressure on my throat. He laughed at my feeble attempts. His eyes wandered to my hood, which, to him, clearly stated that I was an Assassin, and he laughed even more. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, Assassin" he growled, pressing his blade against my neck as a reminder, "because if you wanted to kill me, you would've done so by now" I replied, struggling against the grip on my throat. He chuckled, a low, dark sound that reverberated through his chest and out his mouth. The distant streetlight that shone on his eyes showed that he had nothing but anger and curiosity in them. "Why were you going to kill me?" He asked, his voice menacing. My hands once again tried to release the one that held my throat, but to no avail. "Let me go... and I'll tell you," I breathed, when I saw that he wasn't going to do so anytime soon, I continued, "I know you don't trust Assassins but I keep true to my word and I will tell you if you let me go." 

After another moment of silence, he reluctantly let go and I began gasping for air. It was only when I looked up that I realised I was still trapped between the wall and him, he seemed much more intimidating up close. I took a quick glance out of the corner of my eyes to the left and then the right, there was only one chance of escaping; on the left was a smooth wall that was too high to climb and there was nothing that could help me jump up it. On the right the alley led to a garden, I could just push him back and start running, but he would most likely outrun me. Maybe if I could just reach that lift, cut the rope and be on the rooftop before he could grab me...

With all the strength I could gather, I pushed him back and dashed to the right, I didn't look back to see if he was behind me or not. As soon as I had reached the lift, I cut the rope and I was on the roof within two seconds. Only then I looked back, Haytham was beginning to climb up the wall of the building. I started running again, leaping from roof to roof. My heart was racing and my blood was pumping through my veins, I had the Templar Grandmaster chasing after me, if he caught up, I would most likely be dead. My lungs ached for air, but I kept running.

I suddenly remembered that I had a few smoke bombs with me. I took one out and paused to let the Grandmaster catch up with me. As soon as I deemed him to be close enough, I dropped the bomb and laughed as he started coughing. I took this chance to jump off the roof into a haystack in the crowded street below. I was lucky it was also dark, otherwise it would've been harder to blend in with the people that went from inn to inn. I decided to stick with a certain group, they were fast walkers so I ended up getting to the inn quicker. As soon as I stepped inside, I began to relax, knowing that if I blended in with the merry crowd, it would be harder to find me.

                  ***  
3 days passed after the incident and there was still no sign of Haytham looking for me. Although I was relaxed most of the time, there was a small part of me that thought that this was only the calm before the storm, but I kept telling myself that I was just too worried and I needed to just focus on something else. 

I groaned as yet another person entered the inn, letting a freezing cold burst of air flow across my back. It was stormy for the past few hours, and there was no sign of it letting up soon. I froze when I felt something sharp press against my back and a strong hand on my shoulder. "Do not think you can lose me so easily," a voice whispered into my ear, I immediately knew who the owner of that voice was, "tell me, Assassin, what is your name?" I tried to stay calm as I replied, "Brona, Brona Read." "Well Brona, would you kindly show me to a more private area where we can... talk." I stood up slowly and began walking upstairs to the room I had rented. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I asked quietly. I heard him chuckle "don't be silly, I'm just going to ask you a few questions, and then I'll decide what I want to do with you."

"Disarm yourself" Haytham ordered as soon as he closed the door. I reluctantly took off every blade and gun I had on my body and threw them aside except for a dagger that was hidden near my thigh. "You can't fool me" Haytham muttered, one of his hands went to my thigh and retrieved the dagger that was hidden there. I jumped when I heard a loud bang, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw the dagger embedded into the bedside table. 

"You haven't answered my question" 

"What question?" I retorted, a little too quickly.

"Why were you going to kill me?" He was beginning to get annoyed now.

I straightened my back and cleared my throat "you're the Templar Grandmaster. I know what you're looking for and I needed to stop you before you found it." While I said this, Haytham walked around so that he could see my face. "How did you know I was looking for something?" He asked. I smiled now, knowing how he would react to the answer, "you're lap-dog, Charles Lee." Before I knew it, Haytham had me pinned up against the wall, his hand wrapped around my throat. "You lie" he growled furiously. I tried to shake my head "it wasn't my fault he was drunk and told me these things so that I'd get into bed with him. Don't worry, he's not my type." He growled even more when I winked at him. Where had this burst of confidence come from?

After a few moments of staring into my eyes, Haytham must've deduced that I was telling the truth. He let me go and stood back as if confronted by a difficult decision. Finally, he looked up. He seemed a lot more calmer as he asked "what else did he say?" I shrugged my shoulders "just a load of nonsense, he said how lovely my Irish accent sounded and that I should join a group called the Templars because I had the right body for it. I told him I wasn't interested but he tried to convince me to join by telling me that you were looking for something and that I may be able to help." Haytham raised an eyebrow "and can you?" "Maybe I can but why should I help a Templar?" Haytham smiled except it wasn't much of a smile, just a quirk of the lips. I could tell he sensed a hint of stubborness in me. His eyes travelled down to the sapphire necklace at my neck. "Hey that's mine!" I protested as he snapped the chain and held it in his hand. "Don't worry," he assured me, "you'll get it back tomorrow, just meet me at the Green Dragon during the evening." I glared at him as he took the dagger from the table and said "I'll be minding this too, goodbye for now, Brona."

I sighed as soon as he was out of the room, now I had no choice but to meet him. The necklace and the dagger were the only things I had that belonged to my mother before she died. Whatever tomorrow is full of, I hope it bodes well for me.


	2. Meetings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brona talks to the Templars, and makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this quicker than I expected. Sorry if it's a bit short. I'll appreciate any advice or opinions you have for me, feel free to comment! Or you could follow me at modernellf.tumblr.com and let me know there :) Enjoy!

I watched the Templars take their seats at their table. My hiding spot in the shadows was quite useful, none of them could see me, except for Haytham. Haytham had the Vision. He could see anyone and anything, there's no hiding from him. For now, he pretended I wasn't there. With this hiding spot, I could study Haytham more closely. His hair was raven black, tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon. He had a navy and gold hat perched on his head. The rest of his clothes were navy and gold, with a hint of red and white. He was sitting back on his chair leisurely, a small smile playing on his lips. He knew I was watching him. For a brief moment his eyes met mine, I could see the light of the lamp glint off them. It was as if there was a hidden knowledge in those eyes, like he had seen things he wouldn't be able to tell anyone about. He was a wise man, I had to admit that. Strong too, and fast. I maintained the eye contact with him, neither of us made it uncomfortable. He was studying me as I was with him.

"What did you want to tell us, Haytham?" A man with an Irish accent similar to mine asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. He must be William Johnson. "Yea, 'ave ya found the person that tried to kill ya?" Asked a person sitting across from William, Thomas Hickey, most likely. Haytham looked away, stood up and nodded "yes I have, I didn't kill her, just so you know. But I did take a reminder." 

He then held up my necklace, I tried very hard not to jump out of the shadows and take it back. He tossed it to William "what do you make of this William?" William held it in his hands, feeling the texture and the weight "aye this is a rare necklace. Quite old too, and valuable." I glared at Hickey when he spoke up "I wonder 'ow much ya can get fer that." "Nothing, since you won't be having it for long." I told him, stepping out of the shadows. The rest of the men stood up. "Ahh Brona, I'm glad you could make it" Haytham greeted cheerfully. I merely nodded at him "I'd like my necklace back" I said to William. Charles gasped "Assassin! Get out now before you get killed!" I laughed "I don't think that will happen, dear Charles. I only came for my necklace and my dagger, which Haytham took without my permission." Haytham sat down and signalled for the other men to sit down too, which they did reluctantly, "you'll get them back as soon as you answer a few more questions." "Haven't I already answered enough?" I growled, "yes you have, but I think my friends here might have some questions for you." I looked at all the men, daring them to speak.

Finally, William spoke up "might I ask what part of Ireland you're from?" "Longford" I replied. He smiled "ah yes, Longford, a small town but very nice. I have been there once or twice myself." I was beginning to hate this man less, I had to remind myself that he was a Templar. "I got a question for ya" Hickey said, I looked at him so he continued "wot are ya like in bed?" "Thomas!" The Grandmaster warned sternly. "Sorry Hayfam. I'm only curious. I guess I'll have ta find out" Hickey replied, winking mischievously at me. I smiled at him, it was a smile that promised him he would regret it if he touched me. "Oh Thomas, I only ever choose the smart ones. I don't choose people like you." I laughed as the smile fell from his face, I could even see Haytham struggle to keep a straight face out of the corner of my eye.

"Any more questions?" I asked when I made sure I wasn't going to laugh. Charles Lee cleared his throat "were you the girl I, um, met a few weeks ago? The one I said had a nice accent." I nodded "you said that and a lot more. I'm sure you remember very well," I glanced at Haytham, who was staring at me, and then back at Charles "sorry but I'm not interested." Charles nodded and sat back, a slightly disappointed look on his face. "Will you help us?" Haytham asked. I frowned "why should I?" 

"I promise you'll get paid greatly"

"I don't care about the money. There's a big difference between us, I'm an Assassin, you're Templars. How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

"We give you our word, we won't kill you unless you try to kill any of us." Haytham smiled, but I still wasn't satisfied. "Why are you looking for sonething like this?" I asked. "Peace, order, safety. The same things that Assassins strive for." I shook my head "you wish to rule everyone using mind control, the Assassins want everyone to have a mind and will of their own." "If you help us then I will prove to you that Assassins and Templars are not that different." Haytham replied.  

I considered the options for a few moments. What harm could it do? They most likely won't be able to find it anyway. There's only one way to find out whether he means what he says. "Okay, I'll help. But it doesn't mean I like or trust any of you. Also, there is no way you can get me to join the Templars, so don't even try." Haytham was now grinning "fantastic! We shall begin tomorrow. William, give her her necklace please." "What about my dagger?" I asked as I fixed the necklace around my neck, Haytham was actually kind enough to repair it. "You'll receive that tomorrow. You best be off, you'll need all the rest you can get." I walked over to the window I came through before turning around and saying "if you refuse to give me my dagger tomorrow, then I'll rethink my decision of helping you." I slipped out the window before he could say anything and into the noisy street below. Tomorrow was going to be yet another busy day.


	3. Camping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brona and Haytham head out to the frontier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the summary is so short. I'm terrible at them and I didn't want to spoil much of the story. Opinions and advice will be appreciated, feel free to comment! Or you can follow me at modernellf.tumblr.com and let me know there :)

"Wake up" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes slowly, my room was still dark. Although my vision was blurry after waking up, I swore I could see someone standing by my bed. I readied my hidden blade, prepared to kill whoever was standing there. Slowly, my vision returned and I saw that it was Haytham standing beside my bed "have you ever heard of a thing called privacy?" I snapped, suddenly annoyed that he had woken me up. He chuckled "come on Assassin, rise and shine. We're going on an adventure." I sat up slowly, my mind spinning,  "what time is it?" "Around dawn" he replied. I stood up and nearly stumbled from the tiredness, he grabbed my arms to steady me. I suddenly remembered that I wore only a light shirt and breeches to bed along with the blades. His hands were warm and rough compared to my skin. "I need to get dressed" I reminded him, he nodded and turned around so his back was facing me. I waited a minute to see if he would walk out of the room, but when he didn't, I sighed and put on my armour.

I shivered as I stepped outside. It must've been snowing heavily during the night, a thick layer of snow covered the ground. It was still snowing slightly now. "You're happy" Haytham stated, I then realised I was smiling. I nodded "I am, I don't exactly know why, but snow always makes me happy. I only look forward to Winter because of the snow." We walked over to two horses that were standing near the entrance, "where are we going?" I asked him as I mounted a light brown horse. "To the frontier," he replied, "we'll be staying there for a few days before coming back to Boston to replenish our supplies." I nodded.

We spent the rest of the journey in a comfortable silence. The bustling city slowly dwindled away to the peaceful countryside.  At some point, Haytham turned off the road and continued through the trees. We trekked through the forest for hours. Morning turned into afternoon and afternoon to evening. I began shivering more as I felt the temperature drop. Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, Haytham got off his horse and I followed suit. "We'll stop here for the night" he told me, tying the horses to a nearby tree. I was going to ask him what we were going to lie on when he pulled out four large, thick blankets. He handed two to me, and placed his own on the ground. I placed mine close to his, but not too close, and lay down on them. "I suppose I should wish you goodnight" Haytham said, lying down on his blankets, "the same to you" I mumbled. Sleep had taken over me a few seconds later.

I woke up the next morning because of the warmth that surrounded me. 'That's not right' I thought 'it's Winter, it's supposed to be cold.' I opened my eyes and saw Haytham's face close to mine, too close. I realised that my head was resting on his shoulder. Without moving, I looked down and saw that my left leg was on top of his left leg. His right arm was resting on my thigh and his left was wrapped around my waist. How did this even happen? Maybe this happened when we were sleeping, it was pretty cold last night. I cursed to myself as I tried to gently move away, only for him to pull me closer and hold me tighter. Now I couldn't escape, his grip was strong and unbreakable. I looked at Haytham's face, all signs of stress and concern had melted away, he actually looked quite peaceful now. His eyes were moving under their eyelids and his hands were twitching constantly. He was obviously dreaming. He sighed and I caught a whiff of his scent, it was actually quite appealing; he smelled like a mixture of different kinds of berries, gunpowder and old books. I inhaled his scent once more to register it before closing my eyes and falling asleep to the gentle rhythm of his calm breathing.

Once again, I woke up, but this time I was lying on my own. I peeked my eye open to see his cloak placed on top of me. My heart warmed slightly, Haytham was kinder than I expected him to be, maybe he's not as bad as I thought he was. I sat up and looked around, the sun was rising, Haytham was sitting down with his back to me, he must've lit a fire because there was a crackling sound that only a fire could make. I stood up and walked over to him, bringing the cloak with me. I took one more sniff of the cloak before sitting down beside him. "Good morning" he greeted cheerfully, stoking the fire with a stick. "Mornin'," I yawned. I remembered the cloak in my hand "thanks for putting this over me, you didn't have to, it was very kind of you." He smiled as he took the cloak from my hand "you seemed a bit cold, I figured you needed it more than I." I looked down at the fire, had he woken up and found me half-lying on top of him? I looked up at him and smiled "I think I warmed up after a little while." A moment of silence passed before he spoke up again "how was your sleep anyway?" I smiled slightly "it was alright, I was comfortable and warm, what about yours?" "It was warm and comfortable too." He looked at me and we both started laughing, both of us knew what we were referring to. Haytham began digging through his bag, finally he found what he was looking for. "I'm sorry I forgot to give this to you yesterday," he said handing me my dagger, "I may have cleaned and sharpened it but I assure you I made no other changes to it." I smiled, taking it and putting it in it's sheath around my thigh "thank you Haytham. Once again, you didn't need to do that, it was very kind of you." 

We jumped up as we heard growling, we both knew it was wolves. It was light enough to see that there were six wolves surrounding our little camp. Haytham took out his gun and shot two of the wolves while I took out mine and shot another two. One of the wolves ran towards Haytham but I jumped in the way and stabbed the wolf before he could hurt either of us. What I wasn't expecting was for the other wolf to pounce on me. I held the wolf's head at bay by holding her throat with both of my hands. Her claws were tearing at my arms and legs, one of her claws must've torn through my armour and scratched my thigh. "Haytham!" I shouted, if he was there, he needed to kill this wolf now. Before I could shout again, a gunshot rang through the forest and the wolf fell on top of me. Haytham walked over and pulled the wolf off of me. "Are you ok?" He asked, pulling me off the ground. I nodded but I stumbled as I started walking. I would've fallen if Haytham wasn't holding onto me. I looked down at my thigh, blood was beginning to stain the white fabric. Haytham followed my gaze and sighed "apparently not. Sit down and I'll take care of you." "It's just a scratch" I protested. He firmly placed his hands on my shoulders and sat me down on a rock that was beside us. I sighed and let him tend to my leg.


	4. Healing Wounds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham tends to Brona's leg and deals with the wolves before continuing with their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter finished! Sadly no smut in this part :( Advice and opinions will be appreciated, feel free to comment! Or follow me at modernellf.tumblr.com and let me know there :) Enjoy!

"Now this may seem rude, but I'll have to remove your trousers" Haytham told me, I stared at him "why?" "It is the only way I can properly tend to your leg, unless you want me to cut the fabric." I sighed and nodded. Hesitantly, he gripped the top of the trousers and pulled them down gently, "sorry" he murmured when he heard me hiss. I was glad that I wore a pair of panties, and a nice, lacy, white pair at that. Haytham pretended not to care as he tended to my thigh, but I could clearly see his eyes widen as he pulled the trousers down. He retrieved a cloth from his bag and placed it in the snow until it was damp.

I gasped as I felt the cold cloth press against my leg. It contrasted greatly to his warm fingers. I jumped when he pressed firmly on the wound and wiped the blood from it. He then took some bandages from his bag and proceeded to wrap them around my leg. He lifted my leg now and then to wrap the bandage around it. His fingers grazing dangerously close to my backside and my private parts. I closed my eyes and tried not to focus on his hands on my leg. 

10 minutes later, Haytham's voice reached my ears "that should do it, I think you can stand now." I opened my eyes and stood up slowly, gently focusing the weight on both legs. I tried to bend down and pick up the trousers but pain shot through my leg at each attempt. Haytham, being the gentle that I was beginning to view him as, knelt down and picked them up for me. He slowly guided them up my legs, his fingers, be it deliberately or not, touched every bit of skin they could. "Thank you Haytham," I said, "I know I've said that a lot today but I am grateful for what you've done, despite the fact that we're supposed to be enemies and that we should've killed each other by now. I guess that shows we shouldn't judge people by their title." Haytham laughed "you're quite welcome Brona. You're also right about not judging people by their title." I looked at all the wolves on the ground "what shall we do with these?" "I suppose we could skin them and use their meat and fur. The fur could be used as blankets, the meat as food." I nodded and began walking to the nearest wolf but Haytham put his arm out in front of me "you can keep the fire going while I get the wolves. Wouldn't want your leg to get hurt again, would we?"

"But I..."

"No buts, I want you to sit by that fire and add wood whenever it's needed. If you do as I say then this will get done a lot quicker."

I turned around reluctantly and walked over to the fire, his voice was laden with so much authority that I had no choice but to do as he said. Surprisingly, the time passed quickly enough. There was some meat hanging over the fire and we had 3 pelts each over our shoulders. The meat didn't take that long to cook either and soon enough we were sitting back and eating that too. The sun had begun to set already and I was beginning to get tired, maybe it was because I ate so much food. I stood up and stretched slowly, "goodnight Haytham" I mumbled, walking over to my makeshift bed and lying down on it. "Goodnight Brona" I heard him say as I fell asleep.

I was slowly woken up by something or someone shaking me, all I could see above me was a dark shape. Instinct kicking in, I wrapped my leg around what must've been their legs and brought them to the ground without much difficulty. Before whoever it was could register what was going on, I was on top of them and holding a blade to their neck. It was still too dark to see their face but the scent was one I already knew too well. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you," I apologised repeatedly, sheathing the blade that I held to his neck, "I think you should know that I hate being woken up and not knowing who is waking me." Haytham chuckled "how's your leg?" His hand went to my injured leg and pressed down gently on it, "better now, I think" I replied. His other hand travelled to my waist and I squeaked in surprise as he twisted us around so that I was underneath him. He laughed "fantastic, I suggest we move on then." 

Nothing really happened for the next few days. We only stopped to give the horses a rest and some food or at night, other than that we carried on. Haytham told me to keep an eye out for any sign of an ancient civilisation, I merely said ok, I felt I would be too nosy if I asked why. During this time we got to know each other better. I learned that he was 5 years younger than me. His father, Edward Kenway, died when he was only 10. I told him that my parents died when I was a baby, I only knew my mother's name. He gasped when I told him my mother's name was Mary Read, when I asked him why he gasped, he explained that his father spoke of his friend, Mary Read, who died after giving birth in a prison. His father missed my mother greatly, she was one of the only people he trusted. We listened to one another's reasons for joining the Templars and the Assassins with open minds and we laughed when we said how we were supposed to kill each other, not socialise. 

After 2 or 3 days Haytham decided we should return to Boston and then decide what we were going to do next. By then I was exhausted, I wanted to sleep in a proper bed and eat proper food. I could take so much of a certain thing. Although I was disappointed we didn't find anything, I was glad to be going back to the bustling streets of Boston once more.


	5. Boston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham and Brona arrive back in Boston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Irish foclóir (vocabulary) for ya! :)  
> Amadán: fool  
> Mo chara: my friend.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefull I'll have the next one up tomorrow (I'm sort of busy at the moment :( )

"Ahh Charles, it's great to see you again." Haytham greeted cheerfully as we got off the horses and walked towards Charles, who was standing outside the Green Dragon. Charles smiled "good evening Master Kenway, how fared your search?" "I'll tell you as soon as we are inside." Haytham replied before walking towards the door. I made to follow him, but Charles blocked my passage, "what about the Assassin?" He asked his master. Haytham turned around and smiled "let her in, she can be trusted." I tried not to laugh as Charles stepped back reluctantly to let me in. 

The inside of the tavern was warm and stuffy compared to the cold, crisp air outside. I followed Haytham upstairs to where the Templars had met before. I saw that Johnson and Hickey were already sitting at the table, they both smiled when Haytham walked over to the table, but the smiles were replaced with a look of caution as they saw me standing beside him. "Don't worry, she can be trusted" Haytham assured them when he noticed their expressions. "Have you had any luck?" William asked quietly as Haytham and I took our seats, Haytham at the head of the table and I between him and William. Haytham shook his head "sadly not, but we'll find it sooner or later." At that moment Charles arrived with beers for all of us, I thanked him quietly before taking a sip of mine. 

"I don't think I got your name before lass." It took me a moment to realise that William had directed this at me. When I did, I sat up in my seat and cleared my throat "I'm Brona, Brona Read." William smiled "it's nice to meet you Brona." "Who's up for a game o' poker?" Hickey asked suddenly, a smile now lighting his face "I think we should get ta know Brona here easier that way." "We don't have any cards" Charles mentioned, "don't worry about that Charles, I've gotta pack right here." I couldn't help but laugh, it seemed Hickey wouldn't take no for an answer. "I think it's a good idea" I told them all, "Hickey's right, you can get to know me better this way." I smiled at Hickey, who was positively beaming. He took out the pack of cards and began dealing out the first.

We spent the rest of the night drinking and playing poker. I told them a good deal about myself but I didn't mention anything about the Assassins or my place in the Creed, they needed to gain my trust before I told them any of that. They also told me about themselves and, like myself, they didn't tell me anything about the Templars. We laughed and chatted about many things, most of it was nonsense though. I had actually managed to send William into a fit of laughter after calling Hickey an amadán, which he took as a compliment. Apart from Haytham, William seemed the most comfortable with me, probably because we were both Irish. Sometimes we talked together in Irish, about our families and about Ireland. Whenever I began speaking to William in Irish, I saw Haytham glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

Finally, we finished the game of poker. Haytham was the winner. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head "well played, mo chara. We should do this again some time." Haytham smiled "indeed we should." The other men murmured in agreement, all of them seemed to have enjoyed themselves. I stood up, swaying slightly from the drink, "well gentleman, I best be leaving. Thank you for the game. I'll see you all tomorrow, goodnight." I heard the them all wish me goodnight as I walked down the steps and out of the Green Dragon.

I shivered slightly from the cold as I walked to the inn where I rented my room, perhaps I could get a room in the Green Dragon tomorrow, I wasn't really bothered tonight. I thought about all that had happened today, and the few days beforehand. I still wasn't sure whether I should be helping them or not, their purpose seemed quite harmless though. I thought about what Haytham told me about his father, some of the Assassins told me about Edward before. They talked about him with so much respect. I wondered what he would think if he found out his son was a Templar, the very kind of person he fought against. Haytham would no doubt be a great Assassin, maybe better than I. He had the Vision too, some call it Eagle Vision, there are many names for it. There are only a few people gifted with Eagle Vision, most of them Assassins. I thought about all known Assassins with this Vision; Altaïr, Ezio Auditore and many more. If only Haytham was an Assassin.

By now I was in my room, I was exhausted. Sleep was calling to me already, promising warmth and the release of any worries I had. I fell onto the bed, already half asleep. I didn't even bother to change out of my armour, it just seemed like too much effort. Within a minute, I had fallen into a dreamless sleep.


	6. The Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham and Brona attend a party and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaayyy smut!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter like I did! :D if you have any feedback for me them feel free to comment, or follow me at modernellf.tumblr.com and let me know there :)

The next few months were a blur between looking for clues as to where this civilisation was and discussing things at the Green Dragon. I had finally gotten around to getting a room at the Green Dragon instead of the other inn I was staying at. Haytham had actually approached me one day and asked me if I could teach him how to speak in Irish. "Are you sure?" I asked him, "it can be quite difficult." He smiled "of course I'm sure, why else would I be asking you?" I expected him to have some difficulty with a few of the words but he was actually a fast learner. Within a week, he could introduce himself and ask how people were as well as answering the question himself. He seemed quite proud to be able to say these things with ease.

Within months, Haytham knew enough Irish to have a conversation with me. It proved quite useful when discussing things in public. During this time, Haytham had gained my trust, and I his. Charles Lee was only beginning to warm up to me, the friendship I had between Hickey could be considered as comic and light. We would have a joke now and then, especially when we were drinking. William Johnson was like the big brother I always wanted, but never had, we had each other's trust and we were always comfortable around one another. 

One day, I was sitting down at our table and reading some historic documents when William took a seat beside me. I looked up at him for a brief second and smiled, "any luck?" He asked. I shook my head "none at all. I must've looked through at least 30 historical documents and none of them have mentioned an ancient civilisation similar to the one we're looking for. What about Haytham, has he found anything?"

"I think he has, he told me to tell you that you should meet him at the harbour in 20 minutes."

I sat back and rubbed my face, I was up all night and morning sifting through these documents, maybe a walk would do me good. "Thanks for telling me, I'll see you later" I told him. I stood up and walked down the stairs to leave the tavern.

I pulled up my hood as I stepped outside, it was pouring down rain. I still began walking to the harbour, the rain never really bothered me. People around me were running for cover from this September shower and some, like me, were walking about doing their usual business. Within a few minutes I had arrived at the harbour, Haytham wasn't there yet. Maybe because I was 15 minutes early. The rain was beginning to lighten off already. I took shelter at a doorstep and just listened to the rain, I always thought the sound of rain was quite peaceful, it helped me clear my mind and concentrate better. Whenever I was angry, it calmed me down. Whenever I was sad, it cheered me up. Since I grew up in Ireland, I thought I would get sick of the sight and sound of rain, but it was the opposite in fact. I closed my eyes, letting nothing but the sound of rain fill my mind.

"Brona" I heard a voice say, stirring me out of my thoughts and making me jump. I opened my eyes and saw Haytham standing before me with a small smile on his face, "I take it William told you I wanted to meet you." I nodded "what for?"

"I may have a lead as to where this civilisation is."

A grin lit my face "really?"

"Yes, a man named Tom Hopkins may have some information we need. He is attending a party tonight and I think I can get us in."

"Fantastic!" I was ecstatic that we had finally gotten a step further after months of unsuccessful searching. Haytham grinned at my happiness. Suddenly, without realising what I was doing, I hugged him. He froze at first but then melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. He was warm and he smelled even greater since it was raining. I stood back a moment later, "sorry" I apologised awkwardly, he cleared his throat "no it's... quite alright."

"Where's Lee?" I asked, noticing that he wasn't standing behind Haytham where he usually was. "He's making preparations for tonight." He replied. "So, what exactly do we have to do?" I smiled as Haytham informed me on what we were going to do. I stored every single detail in my mind; Tom Higgins was going to be attending a party at 9 p.m, Haytham and I would attend the same party and pose as a couple. One of us would talk to Tom and 'accidentally' mention the civilisation, hopefully he would give more detail on it since he was a historian. We both decided that I would talk to him, he would most likely be more inclined to show off his knowledge to a female. I couldn't wait for tonight, we finally had a chance to get one step further in our search. 

                   ***  
"Are you ready?"

I nodded, "yes. It feels weird wearing a dress though, I can barely breath in it." I frowned at the dress I had on. It was a pretty dress, the emerald green and gold colours brought out my blue eyes. It hugged my figure nicely too and accentuated my breasts. I liked it, but I prefered if I could actually breath more freely. Haytham chuckled "the downside of being an Assassin." He held out his arm and I placed my hand on it. I looked around me, there were plenty of other couples here, they were all quite rich judging by their speech and their clothes. 

The venue itself was well decorated, obviously made for events like this. The carpet inside muffled our footsteps slightly, it was red and gold, the same colour as the walls and curtains. There was a large, crystal chandelier in the centre of the ceiling emitting a warm glow. Two large, mahogany doors opened up to a large ballroom where lots of couples were already dancing to the music a band was playing at one end of the hall. I heard Haytham chuckle again as I looked around in awe at our surroundings. I was snapped out of my reverie as a butler approached us with a tray of wine, "wine sir and madam?" 

"No thank you" we both replied. 

"Care for a dance?" Haytham asked me as soon as the butler left, holding out his hand for me to take. I placed my hand in his "of course sir." We both started laughing as we joined the swirling throng of couples. 

I had to admit Haytham was a good dancer, he was so confident and graceful in his movements. One of his hands held mine and the other was placed on my waist while mine was on his shoulder. We danced along swiftly to the music. "I feel so unprotected without my blades" I stated, they would've stuck out though if I had worn them. Haytham smiled "don't worry Brona, I'll make sure you're safe." I returned "I'm sure you will. Where is this Tom Higgins then?"

Haytham looked from me to the crowd, a shadow of a frown on his face. Moments later, he smiled "he's standing at the entrance talking to a man in blue." Haytham turned us around so that I could see who he was describing. Sure enough, a tall, pale man dressed in a black suit with a white shirt was talking animatedly to a man wearing a blue suit. "Good luck" Haytham whispered to me as I began walking towards our target. The man in blue walked away as I approached Tom. "Good evening, Mr. Higgins. I was wondering if you would like this dance." He smiled at my request "of course I would." He replied, taking my hand and leading me onto the dance floor. I saw Haytham standing against a wall with a glass of wine in his hand, he was watching us intently. He smiled as he met my gaze. I looked back at Tom, his black hair framed his face nicely and made his green eyes more noticeable. "I don't think I got your name" he said. "Brona Read," I replied, "I heard you were a historian Mr. Higgins, as am I." He smiled "fantastic, what's your favourite area?"

"I love studying ancient civilisations, there's something about them that draws me to them."

"I absolutely agree, I've actually been researching a civilisation for a few weeks. It's difficult, but I love it."

"Wow, would you like to tell me about it?" I asked him, feigning surprise. So far so good. 

"If I told you now, we would be here all night talking about it. I am sure that gentleman over there would like to dance with you" he replied, looking over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and once again saw Haytham standing against the wall, he was still staring at us. He began walking over to us as soon as I smiled. "Hello Brona" Haytham greeted with a smile, "Haytham" I replied with a smile on my own face. I turned to Tom and said "Tom, this is Haytham Kenway, my colleague and... fiancé. Haytham, my dear, this is Tom Higgins. He's a historian too. He's also researching an ancient civilisation" Haytham shook Tom's hand "lovely to meet you Tom. I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I must talk to my fiancée about something." Tom smiled "of course," he turned to me "maybe we can continue our conversation tomorrow?" I nodded "sounds great, how about we meet at the Green Dragon at around 5?" "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Good evening to you both." 

"It worked, it actually worked!" I exclaimed as soon as Tom was out of earshot. Haytham grinned and began dancing with me again, this time I wrapped my arms around his neck and he had his hands on my waist. "I knew it would work," he said, "looks like we have plans tomorrow." "Yes we do." I replied happily. He leant down and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm and I could taste wine on them. I froze at first but then kissed him back. A moment later he pulled away and leant to my ear "we should go back to the tavern" he whispered, his voice like silk. "I think we should" I replied breathlessly. He kissed me once more before taking my hand and leading me out of the hall and back to the tavern.

We wasted no time getting any drinks when we arrived at the tavern. We rushed up the stairs and headed straight for my room. "Master Kenway..." I heard Charles say, "not now Charles, I'm busy" Haytham interrupted. I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Hickey burst out laughing when Haytham closed the door behind him. Haytham pressed his lips to mine once more, I opened my mouth slightly and he slid his tongue in, the taste of wine was stronger now. My hands worked at his armour which I managed to get off with some difficulty. Soon enough his chest was bare. I broke away from the kiss for some breath and ran my hands over his chest, over every scar he had. His chest and arms were firm after years of arduous training. He took off his hat and placed it on the table. His hair was raven black, tied back by the same red ribbon he had the first time I ever saw him.

He slid my dress off my shoulders and began kissing from the hollow underneath my ear to my collarbone. I gasped as he bit down gently and then soothed the mark by licking it. He moved to my neck and repeated the procedure. His mouth returned to mine and he backed me up so that I fell on the bed with him on top of me. One of his hands ventured down my bare body, they ghosted over my breasts and to my hip. The other hand supported his weight above me. My own hands went to his breeches and untied the lace that held it up. Without breaking the kiss, he slid them off so that we were both naked. My hand wrapped around his erection. I smiled as he gasped against my lips and pushed his hips further toward my hand. His gasps turned into soft moans as I rubbed him even more. He grabbed my hand after a minute or two and pulled it away "not... not yet" he breathed. 

I moaned as I felt his fingers part my folds and press down on my aching clit. "So wet already, " he whispered into my ear, making me grind my hips against his hand, "is this what you want Assassin? Tell me what else you want." "You, Haytham, I want you," I moaned "I want you inside me." He smiled, pressing a kiss near my ear "beg for me Assassin." This time I growled "goddamnit Templar, I need you inside me right now." Haytham laughed "what a temper. I'm afraid you still haven't done what I asked, until then you can't get what you want." I smirked and wrapped one of my legs around his waist and turned us around so that I was straddling him. I leant down to his ear and whispered "an Assassin never begs." I grinded my hips against his which made him stretch his head back and arch his back slightly. I took this opportunity to bite down slightly on his neck. His skin was warm and soft and tasted quite nice. I continued grinding my hips against his. My name poured from his lips like water from a jug.

I had finally gotten enough of what I was doing and guided him to my entrance. We both moaned as I sank down on top of him. His hands were on my waist and mine were on his shoulder. He turned us around so that I was underneath him once more. Instead of pulling out, he increased the pace slightly. I wrapped my legs around his waist to push him deeper and moaned as he hit a sweet spot inside me. His lips went to my right breast and sucked on it until it was oversensitive, meanwhile his right hand was kneading my other breast. I combed my fingers through his soft, silky hair, dislodging the ribbon from its place. Some of his hair cascaded on my chest, tickling it slightly. His mouth switched from the first breast to the other, giving it the same treatment. 

"Oh Haytham" I moaned as he began thrusting faster. His mouth returned to mine and I welcomed it gladly. Our tongues danced with each other to an unknown song. Our moans were silenced by our mouths. I could feel myself getting closer and I knew he knew that I was close. Haytham moved his mouth to my ear "come for me Brona, scream my name so that everyone can hear who you belong to." His words drove me over the edge "Haytham, oh god Haytham" I screamed, loud enough for anyone who was upstairs to hear. A few more thrusts later, Haytham came too. He let out a deep, guttural groan as he released himself inside me. All I could hear was him repeatig my name over and over again. He removed himself from me and lay down beside me, pulling the blankets over us so we wouldn't get cold. I snuggled into his chest, my eyes were heavy and the warmth radiating from Haytham wasn't helping me stay awake. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head as I fell asleep.


	7. The Historian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brona opens up to William about her past. She and Haytham also question Tom Higgins about the ancient civilisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter finished :) here's some more Irish vocabulary for you :) :  
> "Ceapaim nach bhfuil Haytham an duine gcéanna" roughly translates into "I don't think Haytham is the same person."   
> Feel free to comment if you have any opinions or advice or just mail me at modernellf.tumblr.com and let me know there :)  
> Enjoy! :)

My eyes tried to adjust to the light that was streaming through the window. My body felt oddly relaxed. I tried to figure out why it did until everything that happened the night before came streaming back into my mind. I lay back, my head hitting the pillow 'damn it Brona,' I thought to myself, 'you're getting too attached to him.' I always promised myself that I wouldn't get attached to anyone in this way. The last time I did, I barely escaped with my life. I didn't regret what I did last night, I enjoyed every bit of it. Maybe Haytham is different, I shouldn't tar him with the same brush, I should give him a chance. 

I sat up slowly, wondering where Haytham was. The voices coming from outside the door gave me an indication as to where he was. I cleaned myself up and got dressed into my armour before stepping out of the room.

The men looked up as I approached the table. A mischievous smile lit Hickey's face, "have a good night?" He asked, trying not to laugh. I smiled but didn't reply as I took my seat beside William and Haytham. "You were very quiet" Hickey sniggered, persistently teasing us, "we wouldn't even know what you were doing." "Thomas" Haytham warned. Hickey smiled and was about to say something else when I interrupted him "at least Haytham could make me sound like that because I doubt you could." The rest of us began laughing as Hickey's face fell. Haytham laughed despite looking slightly embarrassed. 

"What time is it?" I asked when the laughter died down. "10 a.m." Charles replied quietly. My eyes widened "I guess I slept longer than I had to." I sat back as Haytham began telling the men about Tom Higgins. I looked at him intently, watching the way his lips moved gracefully when forming each properly pronounced word. At times, his hands would make a gesture without him even realising it. His hands were strong and tanned, warm and rough too from what I could remember last night. His hat shadowed his eyes most of the time but whenever he sat back, the light shone on his face and his blue irises could be seen. They were... indescribable, I felt I could get lost in those eyes and not be worried about finding a way out. Like I had noticed before, those eyes held great knowledge in them, knowledge of the past and the present, knowledge of what he was doing and most importantly, knowledge of who he should really trust. He was a wise, smart man and that was something that had drawn me to him.

"Thank you Brona for arranging this meeting with our target" Haytham's voice brought me back to reality. I sat up and smiled awkwardly "you're welcome," I replied, "but the credit should be going to you Haytham. You were after all the actual person to find him, all I did was go through useless  
documents of history." Haytham waved his hand in the air "nonsense, you deserve some credit since you helped make this happen." 

"I'm an Assassin though, I just feel that it isn't right to be given credit for helping Templars. That's one of the things I'm taught not to do and I end up doing so."

Charles sat forward "tell us about your place in the Assassin brotherhood Brona." I frowned, never before have any of them said this. We always kept that sort of thing to ourselves. "Why?" I asked, suddenly cautious. "I'm just curious," he replied with a smile on his face, "I think I can say the same for the others." Hickey and William hummed in agreement and Haytham looked at me, his eyes just as curious as Charles. I sighed "I'm the Mentor of the branch of Assassins in the colonies, basically like a Grandmaster. If anyone is organising any major plan or assassination, it has to go by me first. I have plenty of Assassins at my call at any time during the day and night. I'm also in charge of training most of the recruits. I'm one of the most powerful Assassins at the moment." Charles smile grew larger, like he had just received some information that he had sought for for quite some time, "interesting," he muttered, "an Assassin Mentor." 

"Why are you so curious about it?" I asked.

"I just am," he replies simply.

"Who wants a drink?" William says before I can question Charles any further. He knew that once I start I won't stop until I get what I'm looking for. When everyone nodded, he stood up. I looked up at him as he lay a hand on my shoulder "would you be so kind as to help me with the drinks?" Without replying, I stand up slowly and follow him down the stairs. I stand beside him quietly as he ordered the drinks. Finally, he turned around "why were you so defensive when he asked you about youself?" He raised his eyebrow when I didn't reply "you can tell me, mo chara." I sighed and reluctantly began speaking "the last time I was in a relationship with someone, I decided to tell him the whole truth about myself. I foumd out that he was a Templar spy or something. As soon as he realised that I knew, he and a friend tried to kill me. I ended up killing them but they left me badly injured. From then on, I've never trusted anyone enough to tell them fully about myself."

"And you're worried this will happen again?" 

I nod "I know Haytham knows I'm an Assassin but I can't help thinking that he'd just leave me if he found out I was an Assassin Mentor." I froze and then relaxed slightly as William placed his hand on my arm. "Ceapaim nach bhfuil Haytham an duine gcéanna" he assured me. I nodded and smiled slightly "neither do I." We both thanked Cornelius as he handed us our drinks. For hours onwards, we spoke no more of such things. I couldn't but notice out of the corner of my eye that Haytham glanced at me from time to time as we talked.

When the time came for Tom's arrival, Haytham and I made our way downstairs and chose a table near the fireplace, one that was suitable for meetings as such. We sat there and chatted for a while, deciding what questions we should ask Tom. We also developed our story more in case Tom asked us any questions, we had to make ourselves seem like real historians. I looked up at the door as it opened, sure enough Tom walked in. He looked around for a minute, obviously looking for us. His face lit up as he spotted us at the table. Haytham and I stood up as he approached the table. "Good evening Mr. Kenway and Ms. Read" he greeted, shaking our hands. "Good evening Mr. Higgins, please call us Haytham and Brona" Haytham replied as we took our seats. I smiled as Catherine brought us some drinks. "I heard you're currently researching an ancient civilisation" Haytham hinted, taking a sip of his drink. Tom nodded "indeed I am. It's the best I've found so far. I'm actually planning an expedition to where I think it might be. I hope I do find it, apparently there is an extremely ancient artifact hidden in the civilisation."

I sat forward in my seat, he had definitely caught my interest now "artifact? Tell me more." Tom grinned "every story related to what I'm searching for has described an apple. Not just an ordinary apple though. It was described as gold, light as a feather but strong as steel. With it, a weak man could topple countless strong kingdoms, power is bestowed upon the one who bears it. I think it was called the Apple of Eden." My eyes widened, I heard stories about the Apple of Eden, about how the Templars were searching for it throughout the centuries "the Apple of Eden, who were the people who described this artifact?" I asked. 

"Altaïr Ibn-la'ahad and Ezio Auditore."

I sat back and smiled slightly, trying to hide my shock as quick as I possibly could. So this is what Haytham was looking for, the Apple of Eden. I would help him look for anything, but not this. I needed to actually stop him from finding this, but how? I'm not going to kill him, I would only end up hurting myself, both physically and emotionally. "Do you know exactly where this civilisation is Tom?" Haytham asked. Tom shook his head "not exactly no, but I think it might be hidden in the forest northwest of Lexington." Haytham grinned "wonderful. Well Tom, I wish you all the luck in the world." We spent the next few hours chatting about different things related to history, it would be too suspicious to leave straight away. We both bid Tom goodbye as he left the tavern before making our way upstairs. The other men were waiting for us with eager expressions. I let Haytham do all the talking, I just wanted to come up with a non-violent way to stop them. I mustn't let them find this Apple because if they do, then the battle beteeen the Assassins and Templars would surely be over. These next few months would most likely be busy, hopefully I'll be able to make a plan during this time.


	8. The Final Frontier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brona, Haytham and Charles head to the frontier on another expedition, what could happen this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sad to say this will unfortunately be the last chapter. I've enjoyed writing it but, all things must end, mustn't they? I hope you've enjoyed it too :)  
> Just so you know, 'mo ghrá' means 'my love.'

Two more months had passed since the meeting with Tom Higgins. Haytham had not yet found what he was looking for. We had grown even closer though, closer than I thought possible. I decided to tell him what I told William. He was actually quite understanding about it, he didn't blame me for being worried. He was the only person apart from William that I started to trust.

Haytham was planning another trip into the frontier and I agreed to go with him, as did Charles. Charles and I had grown to be friends, we still didn't trust each other completely but we were comfortable enough around each other. I agreed to go with Haytham because I wanted to see if I could steer Haytham away from the civilisation, I was hoping against hope for it to work. 

I pulled my hood over my head as I stepped outside the Green Dragon. Snow was falling heavily over Boston. I couldn't believe that it was already a year since I planned to assassinate Haytham, oh how things have changed. "Terrible weather" I heard Haytham mutter behind me. I turned around and smiled "I still don't know how you don't like snow"

"And I still don't know how you like it"

Charles approached us with three horses and I took the reins of one of them. I patted the horse's glorious chocolate brown coat before mounting her. "Easy girl" I mumbled as she tossed her head in the air and huffed. Her hot breath was like steam in the cold air. I patted her neck soothingly and it calmed her down a bit. I looked around at Haytham and Charles who were both seated on their horses. I nodded towards Haytham and he began leading us out of the city.

Soon enough, we reached the frontier. The blanket of snow was that thick in most parts that we had to travel in a single file with Haytham at the front, Charles in the middle and myself at the back. I noticed the forest was quieter than usual, maybe there was a storm on the way. "Haytham you should've picked a better time for this expedition" I called to him when the quietness had become too much. "Why?" He asked. "It just feels different," I replied "the birds aren't singing that much, we don't see many animals about and it's getting colder by the minute. I can't help but think a storm is approaching." "Maybe there will be a storm, maybe there won't" I heard Charles say. "Besides, it's better to work in the snow" Haytham called back. 

We travelled further for another hour before dismounting the horses near a cave. "We'll set up camp here. Brona, see if you can light a fire and Charles, you can set up the beds." Haytham ordered. I nodded and began looking for pieces of wood to light a fire. Luckily, there were plenty of dry pieces of wood in the cave. Within minutes I had the fire lit, I sat back and welcomed the warmth of the fire. "Where's Haytham?" I asked Charles as he sat down beside me, I was that busy lighting the fire to notice Haytham's absence. "He's hunting some rabbits, he'll be back shortly" he replied. I looked out of the cave at the quickly approaching darkness and the heavily falling snow "he better be quick" I mumbled, the weather didn't look so good, there was definitely going to be a storm later. "Master Kenway can take care of himself" Charles assured me although he was also looking out nervously at the grim sky. I looked back at the fire, the flames danced around rythmically, casting shadows on the walls. Endless amounts of heat were emanated around the cave from the burning wood. The crackling sound created a calming sensation around me, it was yet another soumd I loved to hear.

"How do you feel about Master Kenway?" Charles' voice brought me back from my own world. I looked up at him and smiled calmly "I like Haytham. He's intelligent, well-mannered and agile. He always shows respect to others yet he's not afraid to let people know who's in charge. I suppose that's one of the things that attracts me to him. I respect him, in a way. I know you may find it strange that I'm so comfortable around him, in fact I should've killed you all by now. I had plenty of chances too."

"Why haven't you killed him?"

"He's Haytham Kenway, son of Edward Kenway. The Assassins respected Edward greatly, he helped them many times. I was told my own mother was great friends with him. I just can't bring myself to kill the son of my mother's friend, it's like I would be disrespecting her if I did." I wrapped my arms around my legs, a position I always did if I was sad. Charles looked into the fire, leaving me to my own thoughts. Part of me hated myself for getting attached to Haytham, either of us would get hurt, he was Templar and I was an Assassin, of course that would happen. I had a feeling that something would happen to tear us apart. I was also taught to hate the Templars, and that part of me still did. The other part wasn't so sure, maybe the Templars were bad but not so much now. I hated to think of Haytham as an evil person when he actually wasn't, of course he killed people, as have I, he just didn't seem like a bad person.

I looked up and smiled as Haytham entered the cave. In his hand were two large hares. He tossed them on the ground and sat down beside me, taking off his hat which was drenched from the snow. He picked up the hares and began skinning them. "Let me do that, you're hands must be freezing even with those gloves on" I said. "It's nothing," he replied, he picked up the other hare and handed it to me "you can skin this one though." We began skinning them in silence, I was already beginning to get hungry. When both of the hares were skinned, Charles took them and began cooking them. During that time, we decided to set up guard duties. While two of slept, the other would stay up for a few hours to make sure wolves wouldn't attack us. Each of us would take turns doing this, starting with Charles then Haytham and finally myself.  
Charles took his place by the entrance of the cave as soon as we all finished eating as Haytham and I settled down to sleep. Haytham wrapped his arm around my waist and held me close to him. I felt sleep approach me as I basked in the warmth that emnated from his body. Within minutes I was asleep.

                 ***                    I shivered as I woke up. It took me a moment to realise that Haytham wasn't lying beside me. I sat up and looked around, he wasn't in the cave, and neither was Charles. 'They must be outside' I thought to myself. I stood up and stumbled outside the cave. The sun had not yet risen but it was light enough to see. There was a fresh layer of snow on the ground, whatever footsteps were there beforehand had disappeared now. It had also stopped snowing. I decided to walk around and stretch my legs, better to be doing something than nothing at all. I spent the next half hour walking through the silent forest, the snow muffling my footsteps slightly. My breath came out of my mouth as puffs of steam.

I frowned as I saw a shimmering gold object on the ground a little way away from me. I approached it slowly and my eyes widened at what I saw. On the ground was the Apple of Eden, half buried in snow. I knelt down slowly and picked it up. It was actually as light as a feather even though it looked as heavy as a cannonball. The material was cold at first but warmed up as I held it. It felt as if energy was surging through the Apple as I held it. I stared at the Apple, it was beautiful. There were intricate carvings etched into the gold metal. I held the Apple in one hand as I stroked it with the other, admiring the solidness and smoothness of it. I stood up immediately with my back still facing him as I heard Haytham's voice behind me "Brona, are you ok?" 

I turned around slowly and nodded "I think so" I replied. Both Charles and Haytham gasped, "where did you find that?" Charles asked. My eyes remained fixed on the Apple in my hands "it was... on the ground. I saw something gold on the ground so I walked over and realised it was this. Then I picked it up." My head snapped up as I heard Haytham step towards me cautiously with his right hand outstretched "Brona, hand over the Apple." I held up the Apple in front of me to look at it better, a small smile on my face "why should I? Now that I've seen it, it just seems wrong to give it to a Templar." Even if I wanted to hand it over, I wouldn't be able to, it felt as if it was stuck to my hands. Haytham took yet another step towards me, and I took one back. "Don't you dare" I warned, he raised an eyebrow "or what? You'll kill me?" My heart melted at those words "I wouldn't... you know I wouldn't..." I said. He nodded "I know you wouldn't, but who knows what you might do with the Apple in your possession. Give it to me and nothing bad will happen." 

"I can't. The Templars mustn't have it."

He closed the distance between us and went to take the Apple from me, but my possessive intincts took over me. I withdrew the Apple and pointed the hidden blade on my other hand at him. "No," I growled, "if I give this to you, you'll enslave the world. Everything I have worked for will be for nothing. I am an Assassin and I will not let you take this. It belongs with the Assassins, as it always has." Haytham smiled sadly "that's my sweet Brona, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was melancholic, apologetic kiss. At first I was confused but then I understood as I felt a sharp cool blade pierce my side. 

I stumbled back and fell to the ground. The Apple fell from my hand to the ground, the same hand went to my side. I looked down and saw my dark, red blood staining my armour and the pale white snow. I looked up at Haytham, tears welling in my eyes. "I knew this would happen," I said, "I'm not going to blame you nor am I going to say that I should've given it to you, you were going to take anyway. If things were different we could've been so much more... so much more. Ha, I even thought we could work it out, the Assassin and the Templar. I guess I was wrong. I suppose everyone's time must come, and mine was sooner than I thought. I've never really thought God to be real, but if he is, he will have an eternity of explaining to do. I don't blame you Haytham, for killing me, if I were you I would've killed me too." I took a deep breath "tell William I said goodbye, he was like a brother to me and I cared very much for him. Tell Hickey to practise on his flirting skills" I looked over at Charles "Charles, I was only beginning to warm up to you, take care of your Grandmaster." I glanced up at Haytham, who was looking at me with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry Brona..." he began apologising but I quickly interrupted him "I don't blame you Haytham. I would tell you to not be sad but I can't help how you feel. Even my name is sad," I laughed grimly "'Brona' derived from the Irish word 'bronach' meaning 'sad' or 'sorrowful.' Quite fitting, don't you think?" He knelt down in front of me and kissed me again before getting back up, "goodbye mo ghrá" I whispered before falling over as the life faded from my limbs and darkness took over me.


End file.
